Kitchener
Kitchener is a city in southern Ontario, Canada. The city changed its' name from Berlin in 1916 Hockey in Kitchener Teams * Kitchener # (OHA Sr. 1917-1922, 1925-1926) # (OHA Jr. 1919-1931) * Kitchener-Waterloo Beavers (EPHL, 1961-1962) lost affiliation, city gets OHA Jr. A team, Kitchener Rangers * Kitchener Canucks (OHA Jr. A, 1954-1956) moved to Peterborough, renamed Petes * Kitchener-Waterloo Canucks (OHA) * Kitchener Colts (OHA) * Kitchener Dutchmen (OHA) * Kitchener Dutchmen (GOJHL) * Kitchener Empires # (OHA Sr. B, 1932-1933) moved to OHA Sr. A # (OHA Sr. A, 1933-1934) # (OHA Jr. 1932-1933) join OHA Jr. A * Kitchener Flying Dutchmen # (Canadian Professional Hockey League, team relocated to Cleveland and joins IHL, city gets new franchise # (Canadian Professional Hockey League, 1929-1930 * Kitchener Freddie Jacks (OHA) * Kitchener Greenshirts # (OHA Sr., 1922-1925) # OHA Sr., 1926-1929) join OHA Sr. B # OHA Sr. B, 1929-1930) join OHA Sr. A # (OHA Sr. A, 1930-1932) # Kitchener Greenshirts (OHA Sr. B, 1934-1935) moved to OHA Sr. B # (OHA Sr. A, 1935-1936) # (OHA Senior A, 1937-1938) # (OHA Jr. A, 1934-1937) jumped to junior B level # OHA Jr. A, 1951-1954) renamed Canucks * Kitchener Millionaires (Canadian Professional Hockey League, 1927-1928) moved to Toronto, replaced in city by Flying Dutchmen franchise * Kitchener Rangers # (OHA Jr. A, 1963-1974) join OMJHL # OMJHL, 1974-1980) league renamed OHL # (OHL, 1980-Present) * Kitchener Ranger B's (OHA) * Kitchener Silverwoods (OPHL, 1930-1931) folded * Kitchener Sportsmen (OHA) * Kitchener Tigers (OHA, Sr. B, 1940-1941) * Kitchener-Waterloo Dutchmen # (OHA Sr. A, 1947-1950) join OHA Major # OHA Major, 1950-1951) rejoin OHA Sr. A # (OHA Sr. A, 1951-1960) # (Eastern Professional Hockey League, 1960-1961) # (OHA Sr. A, 1962-1963) * Kitchener-Waterloo Tigers (OHA) * Kitchener Twin City (OHA Sr, 1923-1924) * Kitchener Union Jacks (OHA, 1913-1918) known as Berlin Union Jacks before city changed name * Langleys (OHA) for earlier teams see Berlin, Ontario College team Conestoga Condors Arenas * Kitchener Memorial Auditorium Complex (Dom Cardillo, Kinsmen, & Kiwanis Arenas) * Queen Street Auditorium * Sportsworld Twin Pad * Centreville Chicopee Community Centre Rink * Lions Arena * Breithaupt Centre Rink * Queensmount Arena * Belmont Park Rink * Activa Sportsplex * McLaren Arena * Prueter Public School Rink * Suddaby Public School Rink * Sheppard Public School Rink * Mill-Courtland Comunity Centre Rink * Glendale Park Rink * Weber Park Rink * George Lippert Park Rink * Conestoga College Recreation Centre * King Edward School Rink * Grand River Arena * Kiwanis Park Rink * Victoria Hills Community Centre Rink * Admiral Park Rink (Outdoors) * Guelph Park Rink * Westmount Public School Rink Champions Allan Cup *'1917-18 Kitchener Greenshirts' *'1952-53 Kitchener-Waterloo Dutchmen' *'1954-55 Kitchener-Waterloo Dutchmen' Memorial Cup *'1981-82 Kitchener Rangers' *'2002-03 Kitchener Rangers' Players and coaches * Don Awrey * Bobby Bauer * David Bauer * Dick Behling * Todd Bertuzzi * Greg Bignell * Mike Blake * Brian Bradley * Evan Brophey * Eric Calder * Mike Card * Woody Dumart * Chris George * Jack Gibson * Lloyd Gross * Ott Heller * Mike Hoffman * Larry Johnston * Rudolph Kampman * Kevin Klein * Jim Krulicki * Gary Kurt * Dave Maloney * Joe McDonnell * Howie Meeker * Kevin Miehm * Tom Miller * Kyle Quincey * Brock Radunske * Paul Reinhart * Steven Rice * Matt Ruchty * Jim Sandlak * Brad Schlegel * Milt Schmidt * Steve Seftel * Earl Seibert * Oliver Seibert * Frank J. Selke * Rob Shearer * Darryl Sittler * Nick Stajduhar * Ed Stankiewicz * Myron Stankiewicz * Scott Stevens * Cam Stewart * Greg Stewart * Dennis Wideman * Bennett Wolf * Jamie Wright External Links * on Wikipedia Category:Ontario towns